Roar of the Thunder
by IntoxicatedByHisVeryPresenceXO
Summary: Bella and Edward were best friends until their worlds came crashing down. Bella’s dad became abusive, and Edward’s parents died in a car accident. At only 8 years old, neither one really understands what it’s like to say goodbye. Full summary inside. AH.
1. Preface

Full Summary: Bella and Edward were inseparable growing up. They were best friends until their worlds came crashing down. Bella's dad became abusive, and Edward's parents died in a car accident. At only 8 years old, neither one really understands what it's like to say goodbye. Edward has to go to an orphanage, and Bella counts the days before she can see her best friend again. Based off a poem I wrote. (Rated M for abuse)

* * *

Roar of the Thunder

You flash before my eyes

Like lightning that crackles

In the night sky.

You were my thunder

But now the storm is passing.

I listen for the next

Boom! that lets your presence be known.

I hear the roll and clap

In the distance, but you're too far away.

I count the time between your visits,

Which are painfully slow.

The rain is falling down in sheets

And my soul is drowning in this flood.

The storms are the only time

I'm truly alive-

For I can't live without my life-

MY THUNDER.

**A/N. Tell me if I should continue this story or not. It was just an idea floating around in my head. Thanks!**

**~Amanda~**


	2. Chapter 1

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. The end of freshman year was crazy- filled with AP exams and other finals and research projects. I'm only 15 and I swear I'm trying my best to be a good writer! Thanks to everyone who reviewed the prologue [even though it was only my crappy poem!] Anyways, here is the actual first chapter of Roar of the Thunder!!  
****D I S C L A I M E R: I don't own twilight, unfortunately. I only own an edward blanket, lunchbox, and a copy of each book. *sigh* Enjoy!**

C H A P T E R O N E

BPOV (Age 5)

Hi! My name is Isabella Marie Swan and my best friend in the whole wide world's name is Edward Anthony Masen. Ever since we were really little, Eddie and I did everything together. Our parents were best friends and my older brother, Emmett, and I loved playing with Eddie and his twin sister, Alice. We even lived next door to each other! How cool is that!

Emmy is seven and in second grade, while Me, Eddie, and Alice were in Kindergarten. Emmy always complained about being in a different grade than us, but that quickly changed when he met Jasper and his twin sister, Rosalie. Jazzy and Rosie always came to play at our house too, so we just have this huge group of friends!

Mommy hasn't been feeling too good lately, so Daddy took the day off from work to look after her. Since it was Saturday, Edward and Alice's Mommy, Elizabeth, invited us over to play. Me and Emmy jumped at the opportunity to leave our house and go have some fun. We always had lots of fun at the Masen house, especially when their Mommy made chocolate chip cookies. Those are my favorite!

Emmy and I walked next door and found Eddie and Alice playing on their swing set in the backyard. We immediately ran to the back, squealing along the way. Did I mention how much I LOVE Eddie's house?

As soon as Edward saw me, he started running right towards me. "Bellie!" He shouted as he attacked me in a hug. I squeezed back just as hard.

"Eddie! I missed you! I haven't seen you since yesterday!" I shouted right back at him. One whole day is almost equivalent to a week without seeing my Edward. Like I said, he's my best friend. He nodded in return.

"I know! I feels like weeks since I've seen you Bella!" Edward grabbed my hand and led me to the swings where we sat on the teeter-totter and laughed and giggled until I saw Alice glare at me. I wonder what was the matter with her?

"BELLA! I'm hurt!" Alice puppy-dog pouted. Oh, she was the master at this look.

"You have been on the swings for ten whole minutes and you didn't even say hi to me! Don't you love me anymore?" She asked with that same irresistible pout on her pixie-like face. I started laughing at her expression, thinking I had done something much worse. "It's not funny!" She said sadly as she walked over to the teeter-totter.

"I'm sorry, Ali, you know I love you! You're my other bestset friend!" I said as I hugged the girl who was almost like a sister to me. After she forgave me, the four of us walked over to the sandbox and began to have a sandcastle contest. Emmett was so sure he was going to win. Just because he's older and stronger doesn't mean ANYTHING! Alice is almost as great at building sandcastles as she is giving the puppy-dog pout.

I couldn't wait to see the defeated look on my brother's face when Alice beat him. I snickered to myself at the thought. Apparently, I had actually laughed out loud and everyone was staring at me, and I felt my face flush red. Darn I hate that blush! Oh well, it doesn't matter because Alice beat Emmett. I wouldn't be a good little sister if I didn't love it when my big brother got beat by a little girl. Alice seemed to be enjoying herself, too; Edward just laughed.

After our contest was finished, Rose and Jazzy got dropped off by their parents and were coming to join our little party. In a true Alice-like fashion, Alice began bouncing in place, waiting for them to walk into the backyard.

I think Ali has a crush on Jasper, but boys have cooties. Gross! But, she seems to think I like Eddie; I think she should leave her brother alone- I can have friends that are boys! I'm only five years old! Anyway, when Rosalie and Jasper arrived in the Masen backyard, we all decided to play hide-and-go-seek. Edward was the seeker while the rest of us found a hiding spot.

I hid in the Barbie playhouse under a blanket. I wound up being the last one found! Hide-and-seek is my new favorite game!

When our game was finished, Mrs. Masen came outside with a plate of chocolate chip cookies! Could this day get any better?!?

Well, it didn't get better, but I managed to jinx our day because it was able to get _a lot_ worse. Edward and Alice's parents' doorbell rang. We all went inside to see who it was. It was my Daddy! I thought he was just coming to pick me and Emmy up, but he said that Mommy has to go to the hospital! I don't like hospitals! They are yucky and filled with doctors who like to give you shots! I hope Mommy is gonna be okay!!!!

**A/N: Well, there you have it! The first actual chapter, even though it's short! Review if you have any suggestions on what you would like to happen at the hospital/ disease for Renee! Thanks a bunch!**


End file.
